In the past century, soft magnetic alloys have been intensively investigated for a wide range of applications such as power transformers, inductive devices, magnetic sensors, etc., (see Non-patent literatures NPLs 1 and 2). In the era of nanotechnology, soft magnetic materials with nanoscale dimensions are highly desirable. It would require uniform bimetallic nanoalloys with soft magnetic behavior to answer this technological demand.